Behind the screens
by Annora Archuleta
Summary: New YouTube vlogger Arthur Kirkland considered himself a small channel yet when he does a live stream drunk, he finds himself saying controversial things about an extremely mainstream YouTuber 'HeroAlfred'. Join Arthur and many other Youtubers on their journey to fame although maybe, there is something else more important than internet popularity.
1. One

Arthur Kirkland slouched on his work table, exhausted. After many hours of endless editing, he had finally uploaded his video and it was gaining views surprisingly fast. He had only made an account two and a half months ago, had only eight videos and yet gained a staggering amount of 200k followers. Most of the followers came from his most popular video: 'How to be a gentlemen', and his cats, of course.

His latest video, was the daily life of an Oxford university student. You see, he was goals. Smart, attractive, and aesthetic, who wouldn't want to be Arthur Kirkland?

Apparently nobody. Well, actually his life wasn't all that great. He didn't have friends at school yet and he was always moody. He was also pretty isolated on social media too. He would see people do video collaborations featuring other popular YouTubers, but for him, it was just him and his cats.

The only person on YouTube he did know was Francis'. The two were classmates in elementary and high school but went their separate ways afterwards. They always argued, but Arthur was secretly happy that Francis had recognized him on YouTube and subscribed to him otherwise he really wouldn't have any online friends. Speaking of Youtuber friends, Arthur wanted to do a collaboration with Francis, but the latter was living in America where majority of other popular YouTubers were. Arthur kind of wished he lived in America too, but only kind of, because Americans were boastful and "bloody patriotic" as he would say.

Last night he and Francis were arguing again on the phone. Arthur told him that his English studies at Oxford was taking a field trip to the United States for two weeks, and that they could meet up and film a video together. Francis then went onto a dramatic rant about how Arthur was only using him for his subscriber count but the truth was Arthur didn't even know how much fans Francis had. Probably a lot since he had at he nerve to accuse Arthur of using him. Nonetheless, the two did agree to meet up and spend some time together. They had planned to meet at a youtuber convention.

Francis had encouraged him to sign up, but Arthur was still insecure about not having a lot of subscribers. Francis had told him that his Youtuber friends were going to be there and that he would introduce him.

He and his brother Dylan were going to America following their university, but Arthur has other plans. He wanted to meet Pandaiya, someone one he had looked up to for a long time.

When he first started his YouTube account, he had discovered Pandaiya by accident. The account showed a thin boy dressed in traditional hanfu that showed how to make things the traditional Chinese way. Arthur was inspired and wanted to dress up like a traditional British-man and show people how to make traditional scones. As you can tell, it didn't turn out well and he ended up making vlogs instead.

He had told his fellow subscribers that he was visiting to America and they all spammed him with famous YouTubers to meet at the YouTube convention. He did a live QA, with some alcohol but things got out of hand when one fan mentioned HeroAlfred.

**"Do you know HeroAlfred? What do you think about him?"**

Arthur thought real hard about it. "I know that he has a bloody lot amount of subscribers, seen his videos on my recommended, but I personally don't watch his videos, other than maybe one or two." He continued to rant on. "I don't like him. His titles are in all capital locks and he has so much clickbait! In all his videos he's screaming too! I know his fans are going to attack me now but I could really care less."

And before he knew it, he was full on ranted about HeroAlfred. Maybe he should collaborate with Lovino Rants, a rant channel. "And he spams videos! He posts like one or two videos everyday! He's so patriotic too! Pretty sure people only like him because he's attractive, which I can't deny, but he acts like he's mad." He wheezed. "Stop commenting his name on my channel!"

Being intoxicated, Arthur did not feel one bit bad about what he said, but it was too late and he was too drunk to care when the live stream ended. Then he did what he did all the time, he didn't give a fuck and slept. The next morning his YouTube notifications was blowing up. He checked the comments semi-consciously and surprisingly, majority of people thought what he said last nigh was hilarious.

**-I'm a big fan of HeroAlfred but I find this so hilarious! His loud personality is what makes him so interesting though. **

**-Ladies and gentlemen, this is what non-fans think about HeroAlfred**

**-Finally, someone said it**

**-Beware of his ten year old army**

**-I love how this guy insults Alfred in every single way but then comments that he's attractive. **

And then of course, there were these comments:

**-Fuck you and your eyebrows!**

**-You're just jealous of HeroAlfred's sub count**

Arthur just sighed before closing his eyes. He hoped whoever this Alfred guy didn't take it too seriously. He might even delete the video later, but he had to get ready for school. School was still more important than some measly online drama.

\--

"Why is everyone commenting about some guy name Iggybrows on my account?" Alfred asked, scrolling through his phone while digging though a bag of Cheetos.

"That's probably because he roasted you." Matthew replied, sipping his cappuccino like it was no big dea.

"What!?" Alfred yelled surprised, sitting up abruptly and all the chip crumbs falling off of him. He was so used to getting rant videos from TheAwesomeGilbert, but now it was from someone new. Quickly searching up Iggybrows on YouTube and after a few misspellings, he found the account and no surprise, the first video that popped up was his QA live from last night. "Matthew, did you see this video?"

Matthew, unsurprised that someone other than TheAwesomeGilbert, Felik'scosplay, and Sunflowerboi had got Alfred hyped up, quickly got up to see the video with Alfred. Well, more like to see Alfred's reaction, he had already saw the video and laughed his ass off.

The first part had Arthur introducing himself as his cats jump onto his lap. He was holding a cup of alcohol at night, in his usual filming place: his bedroom. His aesthetic included a lot of bookshelves, tea and plants. Alfred paused the video. "Okay, first of all the cats are cute but what is with his eyebrows? They're huge!"

Matthew deadpanned. "That's why he's called Iggybrows."

"Anyways," Alfred ignored Matthew. "Look at the tea he's holding and his room! He's like every typical British person!"

The video continued and the questions poured in.

**-How good did your grades have to be to study at Oxford? I want to study there too, and hopefully meet you.**

**-"Hmm, Oxford is extremely picky about accepting students. Not only do you have to have good grades, you have to stand out as a person too."**

"Yeah this guy got in wherever Oxford was because his eyebrows stood out!" Alfred laughed.

"Alfred, Oxford is one of the best universities in the world." Matthew chimed in only to be ignored again. Of course Alfred didn't know what Oxford was.

"Okay we're just going to skip to the part where he mentions me." Alfred rambled before skipping more than half the video. "Okay here it is!"

**-Do you know HeroAlfred? What do you think about him?**

**"I know that he has a bloody lot amount of subscribers, but I personally don't watch his videos. I don't like him. His titles are in all capital locks and he has so much clickbait! **

"Hey! They're not all clickbait!"

**"In all his videos he's screaming too! I know his fans are going to attack me now but I could really care less."**

"How would you know if I was screaming in my videos of you never watched any of my videos?" Alfred said, thinking about how much of a savage he was. "He must've watched my videos."

** "And he spams videos! He posts like one or two videos everyday!"**

"That's because I have so many ideas! And my fans are desperate for more! Right?" He said, turning Matthew, who turned away.

**"He's so patriotic too!"**

"Who wouldn't love their homeland?!" Alfred screamed, getting too loud again. Through all of this, Matthew was just laughing in the background.

**"Pretty sure people only like him because he's attractive, which I can't deny, but he acts like he's mad**."

"Oh, well thanks! Matthew, this guy just roasted me then called me attractive. I bet he's just trying to get noticed by me! Well, I'm not going to do a reaction video and give him views!

"Hey guys, what are you doing?" The house door opened and Francis stepped in, dressed in fancy attire. "I came by to drop off some food I made. I made too much and Alfred, your diet needs to change!"

Matthew informed Francis what was happening. "Someone with big eyebrows insulted Alfred on YouTube."

Francis raised an eyebrow. "Oh, is his name Iggybrows?"

"Yeah."

"I know him-"

"YOU KNOW HIM?" Alfred screamed, so surprised that he dropped his burger.

Francis was confused, but answered the question nonetheless. "Oui. We went to elementary school together. He was a teacher's pet and a tattletale, I mean he still is."

"Gross. That guy sounds boring." Alfred muttered, sadly picking up his burger that was left on the floor.

"He's just salty." Matthew giggled.

Francis was about to tell Alfred that he and Arthur were planning on meeting up, but he decided to keep his mouth shut. If he told him now, it would ruin his reaction then. "Well then Alfred, with great fame comes great responsibility. You have a meetup convention two weeks from now. Have you already planned on what day?"

"No..." He mumbled.

"Well then you better get going or else Gilbert might take up all the spots. You know how he likes to rent five spots at one."

"Just great.."


	2. Two

Arthur was gaining subscribers fast and he had no idea why. His video was getting shared around fast and even famous YouTubers like TheAwesomeGilbert and Felik's cosplay reacted to it. He had deleted his embarrassing and cringey live stream but it had been already downloaded and saved by various users. Apparently, despite some hate comments, many people spoke up and also agreed with him. When the Briton deleted his video, he spotted many comments who thanked him.

**-Who else thinks what Iggybrows said was kind of accurate? I don't hate HeroAlfred but his content can get kind of annoying and out of hand.**

**-Thanks Iggybrows for stating my mind. I've always been too afraid to speak up because of the big sub count HeroAlfred has, but you've said everything I wanted to say. Drunk.**

Arthur thought maybe he should clear things up since his comment section was also getting a lot of spam and he was receiving death threats. Arthur was used to the death threats and it didn't bother him at all. During his many years of high school and elementary school, he had gotten into a lot of fights and arguments with both boys and girls. Now he was a reclaimed gentlemen towards girls, but still a dick to boys.

He got ready to film a video, purposely dressing up in stereotypical British clothes as it was the original content of his video, fixing his mic and adjusting the sunlight. Pressing the record button, he took a sip of his tea.

"Hello everyone, Iggybrows here. It's been brought to my attention that my video where I ranted about..HeroAlfred, got more publicity than I thought." He suddenly realized it sounded wrong. "By no means was it a publicity stunt, what I said was by the blur of the moment, which is why I would like to apologize before things get out of hand."

"Everything I said in that video was by my drunk ass, so don't take it seriously. My channel is about promoting British cultures and talking about it, not talking about Americans." He stated. "To be honest, I don't even know why I ranted about him, there are other YouTubers even worse than him."

One of Arthur's cats, Biscuit, climbed onto his lap mid-sentence. "Oh hey biscuit, anyways, to those who sent me death threats and inappropriate messages, I don't care. I'm an adult, I can do whatever I want." After that, Arthur talked about his short hiatus. "Also, for two weeks I will not be able to post anything as I am going to the United States for educational purposes. I apologize for that."

Arthur didn't mention about going to the L.A youtuber convention, which he was going. He was afraid that his fans might go there to meet him if he told them he was going to be there, but he wasn't actually going there as a youtuber. He was going there as a visiter with the only purpose to meet up with Francis, not meet with his fans.

The video ended and perfectionist Arthur spent another boring hour editing everything to perfection.

"Hey Arthur, you've packed everything yet?" Dylan asked, poking his head into Arthur's dorm room. Dylan was a year older than Arthur, and they both went to the same university too. Arthur was glad it was Dylan with him, and not Connor, Patrick and Alistair. Alistair had already graduated University and both Connor and Patrick were in a prestigious sports university.

Dylan had blonde-greyish hair and usually dressed in a similar affair as Arthur, and was the kindest of all his older brothers hence why Arthur liked him the most. "Yeah I'm done. I'm planning on going to a YouTube convention there too."

"Okay, just don't get lost." His brother said, his voice echoing through the corridors.

Arthur hated to admit it but he was bloody excited to see the French frog. Francis had already graduated university and was working as a chef in a famous French restaurant in America. As if his work life wasn't already better than Arthur's, who worked part time at a bookstore, his love life was too. Francis had dated many girls in the past, maybe even a boy if Arthur could remember, but all he knew now was that Francis was single. Lusted after single.

He packed in his nicest clothes into his suitcase so that Francis wouldn't think that he was a hobo of some sorts, and his new camera as well. He wanted to film a vlog in America. As he was daydreaming about his perfect time in Los Angeles, his phone rang.

Glancing at the id, he groaned. It was Alistair calling, under the id 'red bastard' and although he dreaded picking up the call, he had no choice but to answer anyways as Alistair would yell at him.

"Hello?" The blonde answered, purposely sounding as bored as possible.

"Hey Arthur, I head ye and Dylan were going to 'Merica tomorrow eh?" Alistair's gruff voice asked, presumably smoking on the other line.

"Yeah?"

"And I heard you were going to some YouTube convention after causing some drama online, am I right?" Alistair assumed.

"Hey, how did you know that?" Arthur demanded. "D-don't tell me you watch my videos?!" He asked horrified.

"What?! Of course I would never watch ye disgusting videos!" Alistair answered even more horrified. "Your buddy Francis called me." Crap Arthur forgot that his brother and Francis were friends.

"The frog..." Arthur grumbled.

"Ye know how dangerous it is to cause drama online? Especially against a very popular youtuber!? What was his name again? HeroAll-something?" His older brother berated, shouting into the phone.

"Ye are not going to meet up with Francis at some sort of concention when this HeroAll-asshole is probably going to be there! I'm asking Dylan to keep an eye on you!"

"Listen I am not a child anymore!" Arthur shouted, clutching his wool sweater. "I can go wherever I want!"

There was silence on the other end and the sound of someone inhaling a smoke. "Ye dare defy me? You're my wee brother, you listen to the alpha of the family okay?"

"Bug off asshole!" Arthur accidentally blurted, and almost after, immediately closed the phone and threw it under his bed. The phone rang two more times before it stopped and Arthur laid on his bed, covering his ears.

He was going to the youtuber convention no matter what and was going to meet Francis and get Pandaiya's autograph.

\--

Back in America, Alfred and his brother Matthew was filming another video, this time playing Fortnite. "Hello Alwarriors! It's me Alfred again, here with my brother Matthew, who always follows me and sucks at video games."

Matthew signed but said nothing as he was used to this.

"Today we are live streaming and trying to answer some of your questions as well. Please send in your questions and don't forget to subscribe and hit the like button!"

As the game began, with Alfred leading the game and purposely killing Matthew over and over again.

"Alfred! Stop killing me please! My grandma said you have to love your family!" Matthew protested in a barely audible voice.

"Haha! Your grandma sounds hot!" Alfred laughed.

"We share the same grandma..." Matthew facepalmed. "How about you stop targeting me and answer some questions, please?"

"Alright." Alfred glanced at the ongoing comments.

**-Hi, new subscriber here! Does Matthew also have a YouTube account?**

"No, Matthew is too scared to create an account and keeps bombing at me and Francis' channel haha." Alfred replied, laughing hard.

"Alfred! Stop!" His brother whined.

**-Alfred! Are you going to the YouTube convention in L.A next week?**

"Yes, next week I will be going! I hope you Alwarriors show up! I appreciate you guys!" Alfred pushed up his red glasses and continued playing Fortnite, trying to kill Matthew again but the sneaky bastard had hidden away somewhere.

**-Will you ever get a girlfriend?**

"I will the day Matthew creates a YouTube account."

"Hey!"

**-Alfred, do you know who Iggybrows is?**

**-Alfred, did you see what Iggybrows said about you?**

"Do I know who this Iggybrows is? Hmm I wonder who he is..." Alfred stated, trying to sound sarcastic. "I wonder is he's a douchebag or if he is British..."

"Of course he knows who he is." Matthew blurted out.

"Matthew!" Alfred urged. "Fine, I saw the video. I honestly don't care because he's probably jealous of me. Apparently he also apologized so everything is solved."

Suddenly a big name joined the live.

**TheAwesomeGilbert**: Hey losers

"Oh, well if it isn't Gilbert here." Alfred said smugly, waving at the camera.

**TheAwesomeGilbert**: Y'all ugly

**TheAwesomeGilbert** donated 69 dollars

**TheAwesomeGilbert** has left the chat

"What the hell is wrong with that guy?" Alfred muttered to himself, chuckling. He and Gilbert Beilschmidt were both one of the youngest and fastest growing channels on YouTube, making them rivals as well as their fandoms.

Alfred's fandom was called Alwarriors, and Gilbert's was Gilbuddies, and both fandoms don't get along although Gilbert was leading in subscribers due to his account being created earlier. Despite all the constant arguing and fanwars between their fans, both Gilbert and Alfred were quite close friends off screen. They would leave random, funny comments in each other's videos, join each other's live and purposely give each other 69 dollars, and shade each other in a friendly tone.

However, Gilbert also has some drama with another very famous youtuber, Felik's cosplay. Feliks was a Polish youtuber who has exceptional makeup skills and liked to cosplay and cross dress. He also came out as gay and had a very formidable fan base of 8 million.

Alfred couldn't recall how the drama started, but now Gilbert would call Felik names, such as girly boy and Fe-licks-his ass, and the other would call Gilbert as Gilbitch and Beilshit.

Of course, Alfred preferred to stay out of both their drama as sometimes he had his own, more specifically with Sunflowerboi.

He ended the live after he couldn't find Matthew in the game. Seriously, it was like his character just disappeared! He had to go back to school tomorrow anyways and figured to turn in early.

**Author's note:**

**I forgot to mention that this story is indeed Usuk. I don't know why I felt compelled to make them the main pairing as normally I prefer Fruk more, but you know, the stories already here. **

**I hope you guys are liking the story. What do you think the drama is between HeroAlfred and Sunflowerboi?**


	3. Three

Arthur flipped through the movies in the plane, bored as hell. He and his roommate, whose name he didn't bother to remember, were sitting next to each other on the plane for the duration of the flight. The plane ride was approximately eleven hours he was about to watch the latest power ranger movie until he stopped and clicked on Sherlock instead.

He had ignored all calls from his oldest brother Alistair but he knew Dylan was keeping a close watch on him. He didn't care because he was going no matter what.

When the plane landed, Arthur took out his camera to film. His roommate kept asking if he could be in the video, assuming that Arthur was doing some sort of education documentary and not a vlog, but Arthur kept politely declining, not wanting his ugly head to be in view.

After leaving their bags in their respective hotel rooms, their class were to go explore the local museum and write a report on their favourite art pieces and paintings. This time Arthur took his phone camera out to take a picture of his favourites so he wouldn't forget, but his idiot roommate thought he was filming another video. Now, in every picture of his art piece, there is a face of a white dude on the side.

Seeing all the paintings reminded him of this very famous art youtuber named Itart's, who he also wanted an autograph of. The Italian was a great artist and uploaded a lot of art tutorials on YouTube what Arthur would admire, but not watch since he was not an artist.

The second place they toured around was a fancy park, which one of Arthur's classmate accidentally fell into a pond. It was at this time Arthur realized he was surrounded by monkeys. Those monkeys were his classmates.

At around seven at night, everyone returned back to their hotel room and Arthur began to type his report up on his laptop when he felt like procrastinating. They had a full dinner at an American restaurant and the food portions was inhumane. No wonder Connor had gained ten pounds when his football team traveled to America for a match.

He gave a call to Francis since the convention was opening tomorrow evening, just in case the frog had already forgotten about him. How embarrassing would it be to show up and have, not a person, but a frog forget you were coming.

He sailed Francis' phone number while snuggle tucked in his bed, wearing white robes and a towel turban. Life was good for Arthur sometimes.

"Hey Francis-" Arthur started.

"Uh, not now Arthur." Francis whispered in a worried tone.

"What's going on?" Arthur asked, upset that something was distracting Francis from their very **important** phone call.

"Nothing, I'll call back later." Francis ended the call on Arthur.

"What the bloody hell, he had the audacity to hang up on me!" Arthur cursed, closing his phone and trying to focus on his report.

"Seriously, I come by for a few hours and you guys are arguing!?" Francis berated while Alfred and Matthew were yelling at each other, well more like Alfred yelling since Matthew's curses were drowned out. "What's going on?"

"Matthew doesn't want to go to the convention with me and I already promised my fans he would come!" Alfred explained angrily at Francis, who rolled his eyes.

"And why don't you want to go?" Francis then asked Matthew, who looked red from anger as well, matching with his red maple leaf sweater. "I don't want to go! It's my first time and I'm kind of nervous-"

"Exactly! You have to go so you won't be nervous!" Alfred cried. "You can't keep hiding in your room forever like a hermit!"

"Alfred be quiet! It's Matthew's choice if 'e wants to go or not, and you should've confronted him before telling your fans zhat 'e was going." Francis argued, trying to separate the two brothers.

"Fine, Matthew isn't a part of my channel anyways." Alfred spat, fleeing to his room and slamming the door shut. When no one made attempts to run after him, he opened the door again and slammed it shut again.

Francis did a facepalm. "What am I going to do with him?" He looked at Matthew who was already packing his things up. "What are you doing Mathieu?"

"Can't you see? I don't want to live with this arsehole." He muttered. "I'm coming to your house."

Francis spat out his coffee. "What?" The Canadian ignored him and carried his bag outside. Knowing his friend was upset, the Frenchman said nothing and followed after him to the car. On the way out, he bumped into Toris.

"Oh hey Francis, what's going on? Why is Matthew leaving?" Toris asked.

"He and Alfred had an argument. But don't worry, Matthew will be back, like always."

"Okay..." Toris glanced worried at Matthew who was already in the passenger seat of Francis' bmw. "I'll make sure Alfred is alright." Alfred, Matthew and Toris shared a flat together ever since Alfred got kicked out of their college dorm for being too loud. The three of them then pitched in for an apartment with Alfred's and Toris' YouTube money, and Matthew's part time job.

Francis waved goodbye to Toris and sighed, getting into the car with Matthew and accidentally bumping his head on the car ceiling. Today was a bad day. The brothers were arguing, Francis' head hurts, and he had to call back the British bastard later.

When the two arrived back to Francis' nice townhouse, it was already ten and time to go to sleep. Matthew slept in the guest room and Francis that was when decided to call Arthur back.

"Hey Angleterre, sorry for ending ze call earlier. What did you want to tell me?"

It automatically when to voicemail. "Sorry, that I didn't get your call. Call again later bastard." Francis had forgotten how rude Arthur's voicemail was.

"Mon dieu." He signed, clutching his head that hurts.

\--

In the morning, Francis woke up to the smell of pancakes and maple syrup. It seems that Matthew was already awake and cooking.

"Bonjour Mattieu, comment ça va?" (How are you). Francis asked Matthew. The two often spoke French together when Alfred wasn't around, because the American was angry that he couldn't speak the baguette language.

"Je suis trist." (I am sad). Matthew answered.

"C'est ton frère, correcte?" (It's about your brother, correct?)

Mathew nodded before ranting about how Alfred was so insensitive sometimes, but agreed that he himself was too sheltered and shy. Francis encouraged Matthew to go to the convention and surprise Alfred,and to his surprise, Matthew actually agreed.

In the morning, Arthur's class went out to eat breakfast together but Arthur was still full from last night's meal. They decided to go to MacDonalds and Arthur decided to order a combo.

"Order number 125!" The staff called out.

"That's me!" Arthur answered, his British accent thicker than ever. When he got his burger, he noticed how big the cup size was. It was like a bucket!

"Why is the cup so big?"

"It's the size of freedom." The American worker deadpanned in a stereotypical American accent, now knowing that he was a foreigner.

Alfred woke up that morning feeling miserable. If Francis though he had a bad day, Alfred had it even worse. He had an argument with Matthew, had to prepare himself for the convention, and was feeling a bit sick.

He pulled himself together and decided to dial his best friend, Kiku. The last conversation they had was when Kiku called him saying that he has proposed to a Taiwanese chick and that they were now engaged. Alfred obviously congratulation, albeit being a bit jealous, but happy for him nonetheless.

"Sup Kiks, how are you doing?"

"Alfred, please don't call me that." Kiku sighed. "And yes, I am doing well. I am going to the convention too."

"Great! Let's go together then!"

"I thought you were going with Matthew, anyways, what chapter of Black clover are you on?" Kiku asked. Kiku's channel: KikuMiku, was mainly focused on manga and anime. Whenever he wanted to do a manga review, he would ask his weeaboo friend, Alfred, to read the manga with him and give his thoughts so that his reviews won't be biased.

"I'm on chapter 69." Alfred laughed.

"Okay...how about Dororo?"

"Chapter 69!"

"Seriously Alfred? Did you actually not read the manga, or read it up that point and refused to read anymore?" Kiku demanded, losing patience.

"Sorry. I'm almost up to the latest chapter in bit series. I'll see you in a bit."

"Bye Alfred."

Alfred left early to attend the convention to set things up. Toris offered to come with him to help carry his equipment, but couldn't stay long as he was filming his new conspiracy theory. Toris, also known as 'Torist', was a theorist in training and uploaded a lot of theories and possible events on his YouTube channel and harboured around 2 million subscribers on YouTube.

"What's your newest theory gonna be about?" Alfred asked Toris excitedly. Alfred loved watching Toris' videos, especially the alien theories.

"The newest video will be called 'Is Sunflowerboi a sociopath?' and it will be quite long as there are many proof." The the long-haired man explained. "I'm planning on creating a YouTube series called YouTuber theories."

Alfred patted Toris on the back. "Keep up the good work. You know I hate Sunflowerboi. Try to make him look bad as possible."

Toris sighed. "Alfred, you know this is a theory right? It can't be biased."

When the two reached the convention, the began setting up Alfred's stand. It has a picture of him with the American flag in the background, and his motto "I'm the hero!"

He hung up his merch, some of which had Matthew in it, and sighed. He wished his brother was here.


End file.
